wowwikifandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Chronologie détaillée
thumb|La longue histoire de Warcraft. Basée sur les versions officielles de Blizzard mais également sur des recoupements d'informations de sources diverses (quêtes, livres, comics & romans, ...), cette chronologie enrichie retrace l'histoire de Warcraft. Elle ne doit pour autant pas être prise comme source officielle puisqu'il ne s'agit pas d'informations entièrement données par Blizzard eux-mêmes et sont régulièrement sujet à retcon. Les dates suivit du sigle " " sont tiré du Jeu de Rôle qui n'est pas considéré comme officielle . Elle sont renseigné à titre indicatif à cause de l'absence de dates officielles. Le calendrier utilisé dans cette chronologie est le calendrier standard, utilisant l'ouverture de la Porte des Ténèbres comme année 0. Création de l'univers Pas de date : Apparition des Titans et du Néant distordu. Les Titans tentent d'apporter l'harmonie là ou le Néant apporte le Chaos. * Les Titans forment le Panthéon. * Le Néant distordu engendre de nombreuses formes de vie démoniaque tels que les Nathrezims ou les Annihilans. * Sargeras trahit les Titans et commence à répandre le chaos. Les Dieux très anciens et l'ordonnancement d'Azeroth L'ordonnancement d'Azeroth Avant -147 000 : Arrivée des Dieux Très Anciens sur Azeroth 'Demandez aux CDev 2 '':À part les élémentaires, les seules races connues douées d'intelligence, et qui vivaient sur Azeroth avant que l'armée des Titans ne vienne assujettir les Dieux très anciens, étaient les trolls, la race connue sous le nom de «sans-visages» et les Aqir. En raison de la guerre qui éclata entre les Dieux très anciens et les Titans, et l'extraordinaire terraformation qui s'ensuivit, les preuves de l'existence des races qui habitaient Azeroth avant même la venue des Dieux très anciens ont manifestement été perdues pour toujours * '''Azeroth devient un champs de bataille où combattent les Seigneurs élémentaires contrôlés par les Dieux très Anciens. * Apparition des Trolls, des Sans-visages et des Aqir. '-147 000 : Arrivée des Titans sur Azeroth et guerre contre les Dieux Très Anciens. ' Lands of Conflict , page 30 *Mort d'Y'Shaarj et celle présumée de C'Thun et emprisonnement de 3 autres Dieux Très Anciens sous la mer (Yogg-saron, N'Zoth et un dont le nom est inconnu). * Les Seigneurs élémentaires et leurs suivants sont bannis dans le Plan Élémentaire. *Ordonnancement d’Azeroth par les Titans, qui façonnent le premier visage d'Azeroth. *Créations des Terrestres, des Géants, des Mécagnomes, des Vrykuls, des Tol'vir, des Mogu et de nombreuses autres forme de vie. '-65 000 : Création du Puits d’éternité au centre du continent unique, Kalimdor. ' '-64 001 : Création des Aspects Dragons par les Titans chargés de protéger Azeroth en leur absence. ' * Départ des Titans d'Azeroth. Début de la légion Ardente '-25 000 : Corruption des Erédars.' * Sargeras arrive sur Argus et parvient a corrompre 2 de ces dirigeants Kil'jaeden et Archimonde ainsi que la majorité de ces habitants, les érédars. * Velen le 3eme des dirigeants érédars refusent l'offre de Sargeras, et s'enfuit avec l'aide du Naaru K'ure sauvant ainsi une partie de ceux partageant son opinion. Il prennent le nom de Draenei. Âge des Trolls Avant -16 000 : 'La tribu Zandalari, première Tribu trolls connu et dont toutes les tribus sont issues, dominent une grande parti du continent unique Kalimdor. * Sécession des Trolls Gurubashi et Amani qui forme les Empires jumeaux. * Sécession également de la Tribu Drakkari. * Naissance de l'empire Azj'Aqir par les Aqir et contrôlé par C'thun. * Guerre d'usure entre l’empire Azj'Aqir et les Empires Jumeaux. '-16 000 : Disparition de l’Empire Azj’Aqir et formation des cités-états d’Ahn'Qiraj (Silithide) et Azjol-Nerub (Nérubien), ainsi que les Mantides. Apogée des Empires Trolls.Les empires jumeaux '-15 000 : Apparition des premiers Humains. 'Quête: Angoisse à Nifflevar Naissance des Elfes de la nuit '-14 000 : Une caste de Trolls sombres de l'empire amani '' découvrent le Puits d'éternité et s'installent sur ses rives. '''World of Warcraft magazine officiel N°5 * Les Trolls évoluent au contact du puits donnant naissance aux premiers Elfes de la nuit ou "Kaldorei". '-13 500 : Les Kaldoreï commencent à étudier et à pratiquer la magie arcanique. * Développement de la civilisation et des frontières de leur empire. * Apparition des Biens-Nés, caste dirigeante de la société Kaldoreï et culte de la personnalité autour de la reine Azshara. * Les Trolls tentent d'empêcher l'expansion fulgurante des Elfes de la nuits. Incapable de contrer la magie destructrice des Kaldorei, les Trolls battent en retraite. En seulement quelques années les territoires des empires Gurubashi et Amani se fragmente et se réduisent.Troll Compendium '''Entre -13 000 et -12 000 * Les Zandalari et les Mogu scelle une alliance entre eux.Il voulaient éviter de se lancer dans une guerre les opposant au risque de voir leurs empires respectif s'affaiblir et devenir vulnérable a des ennemis moins puissant. Roman : Vol'jin : Les ombres de la Horde '-12 000 : Kang inspire les Pandaren et les autres races esclaves des Mogu à se rebeller 'Chroniqueur Cho - Combattre pour ce qui en vaut la peine, les renversant ainsi et créant l'Empire Pandaren. 'Quête: Une légende ancienne * Les Zandalari portèrent secours à leurs alliées Mogu en attaquant le tout jeune Empire Pandaren, mais ils furent repoussés. '-11 500 : Les Biens-Nés deviennent obsédé par l'utilisation des énergies magiques du Puits d'éternité. '-10 250 : A force d'utiliser sans se restreindre la magie arcanique du puits d'éternité, la légion Ardente finit par en ressentir les effluves.' * Dans l'impossibilité de pénétrer en Azeroth sans aide, Sargeras manipule Azshara et les Biens-Nés. Guerre des Anciens '-10 000 :1ère invasion de la légion Ardente en Azeroth dans le but de posséder les pouvoirs du puits d'éternité'. * Trahison de la reine Azshara, du seigneur Xavius et des Biens-nés envers leur peuple. * La Résistance Kaldorei mené par Kur'talos Crête-du-corbeau et soutenue par les prêtresse d'Élune, Illidan, Tyrande, Malfurion et biens d'autres s'organise. * Illidan, épris de puissance, rejoint la légion dans le but d'accroire ses pouvoirs et les retourner contre Sargeras. * Neltharion, corrompue par les Dieux Très Anciens, crée un puissant artefact nommer "l'Âme du dragon" avec l'essence des différents vols draconiques dans le but de régner en maître. * Destruction du vol Bleu par Neltharion et début de la folie de Malygos. Neltharion sera désormais connu sous le nom d'Aile-de-mort * Shaohao est couronné empereur de la Pandarie.Le fardeau de l'empereur I ** Fondation de l'ordre des Pandashan. Le fardeau de l'empereur VII ** Shaohao, le dernier empereur de la Pandarie, utilisa le pouvoir des eaux sacrées du Val de l'éternel printemps pour épargner à la Pandarie les ravages de la Fracture qui détruisit le reste du monde.Le fardeau de l'empereur VIII '-9 999 : Implosion du Puits d'Éternité, la Grande fracture remodèle profondément la surface d'Azeroth. ' *Azeroth est maintenant constitué de quatre continents : Kalimdor, les Royaumes de l'est, le Norfendre et la Pandarie (cette dernière restera cachée pendant des milliers d'années, restante inconnue à la quasi-totalité des habitants des autres continents). *Formation du Maelström en lieu et place de l'ancien Puits d'Éternité. * Naissance des Nagas, anciens Bien-Nés déformés par les énergies libérées lors de l'implosion sous l'influence des dieux très anciens. * Profondément affectés par l'implosion du Puits d'éternité, les Terrestres se scellent dans les chambres de pierre où ils ont été créés. * Seul l'empire Troll des Zandalari fut menacé par l'explosion du puits mais leur magiciens érigèrent un bouclier suffisamment puissant pour y survivre et sauver leur capitale Zuldazar qui se retrouva au milieu de l'océan. '-9 998 : Illidan Hurlorage crée un deuxième Puits d'Éternité au Mont Hyjal grâce à des fioles récupérées sur le premier, juste avant son explosion. ' * Emprisonnement d’Illidan par les Kal'dorei et formation des Guetteuses menées par Maïev Chantelombre dans le but de le surveiller. Déclin des empires Trolls '- Entre -9 990 et -9 000 : Guerre civile Gurubashi.'Histoire des Trolls de la jungle (Web.archive US) * Les Gurubashi, particulièrement touché par la famine, se tournèrent vers leur dieux et le plus sombre répondit. ** Hakkar l'écorcheur d'âme donna une grande puissance aux Gurubashi. ** Une révolte éclata opposants les Atal'ai (une petite faction d'extrémiste au sein des Hakkari) qui tentait d'invoquer physiquement Hakkar et les autres trolls de la jungle horrifiés à l'idée. ** Avec l'aide des Zandalar les trolls de la jungles et détruisirent l'avatar d'Hakkar. ** Les Atal'ai furent chassé de la jungle puis traqués et presque exterminés mais un petit groupe d'entre eux se réfugièrent dans les marais au Nord et y fondèrent un temple à leur dieu déchu, Atal'Hakkar. ** Malgré le fait d'avoir combattu contre les Atal'ai, les Hakkari furent également tués ou exilés pour les méfaits commis au nom d'Hakkar. Amer et désespéré, ils rejoignirent les Atal'ai et décidèrent d'oeuvrer pour la venu du dieu sanguinaire en Azeroth. Ysera appris vite la nouvelle et engloutit le temple dans les marais, chargeant des membres de son vol de le gardées. ** L'empire Gurubashi n'a survécut pas à ces différentes épreuves et éclata en de nombreuses tribus qui s'affrontait. ** Les Sombrelance décidèrent de quitter le continent et s'installèrent sur une lointaine île déserte. Naissance des Haut Elfes ''-9 000 :' Naissance de l'arbre-monde Nordrassil (Ligne temporelle non altéré)L'arbre-monde et le Rêve d'émeraude * [[Guerre des Satyres|'''Guerre des Satyres]]' ' Les Satyres furent vaincus grâce à une nouvelle forme de druide loup-garous. * Cette nouvelle forme de combat est extrêmement bestiale et empêche de distinguer les ennemis des amis. * Cette forme sera bannie et les druides contaminés seront enfermés dans le rêve émeraude. Par crainte de reproduire les événements du passé, la société Kaldoreï interdit l'usage de la magie et se convertit au druidisme.L'Exil des Hauts-Elfes * Départ des druides dans le Rêve d'Emeraude afin de perfectionner leurs pouvoirs mystiques et d'enseigner aux jeunes Druides, les laissant sous forme d'hibernation dans le monde d'Azeroth. * Naissance de Fandral Forteramure Warcraft RPG , Lands of Mystery '-7 300 : Début de l'exil des Bien-Nés'L'Exil des hauts-Elfes * Les derniers Bien-Nés refusant d’abandonner la magie sont bannis par leurs frères et décident de changer de continent en s'exilant vers les royaumes de l'est. '-6 800 : Fondation de Quel'thalas '''Guide visuel d'Azeroth * Coupé de la source de leurs pouvoirs, les Bien-Nés se transforment progressivement, ils deviennent plus petit et leurs peau devient pâle . Il se renomme les Haut-Elfes. * Ils s'installent premièrement dans les clairières de Tirisfal mais après quelques temps certains devinrent fou. La croyance de l'époque voulait qu'un mal était endormi sous Le Glas. * Ils migrent de nouveau vers les Bois des Chants éternels, bien plus accommodant à leur gout. Cette traversée les transforma physiquement. * Début du conflits avec l'empire Amani donnant naissance à la Guerre des Trolls. * Création du Puits de soleil à l'aide d'une fiole contenant de l'eau du puits d'éternité, destiné à le remplacer.Description de la race Elfe de sang ** Création d'un réseau de monolithes runiques pour créer une barrière servant à la fois à les protéger des Trolls et à dissimuler l'usage de la magie aux yeux des démons. '-2 980 : Naissance d'Anasterian Haut-soleil .' Âge des mortels '-2.800 : Naissance d’Arathor, alliance des tribus humaines des Royaumes de l'Est .' * Les trolls qui avaient patienter toutes ces années pour rassembler une armée capable de vaincre les Hauts-Elfes , assiégèrent Quel'Thalas . Avec l'aide de la nation humaine d'Arathor , les Hauts-Elfes sortent victorieux de leur conflit qui les opposait aux Amani.La fondation de Quel'Thalas * Fin de la Guerre des Trolls. * Sous la férule des Hauts-Elfes, les humains apprennent la magie en échange de leur aide contre les Trolls Amani. * Création de la ville-mage de Dalaran et rattachement à l'empire d'Arathor. '-2 700 : Naissance du premier Ordre de Tirisfal, constitué de magiciens Hauts-Elfes et humains et chargé de protéger Azeroth contre la Légion Ardente. .Histoire de Warcraft : Chapitre 2 un nouveau monde (Web-archive US) '''-2 600 :' Alodi devient le premier Gardien de Tirisfal'. Manga Wacraft Legends volume 5 : Le premier gardien '-2 000 : Réveil des nains dans les profondeurs d’Uldaman. Fondation de Khaz Modan. 'Forgefer - L'Eveil des Nains Entre -2 000 et - 1 200 : les Humains découvrent Forgerfer et les Nains Les sept Royaumes '-1 200 : Démantèlement de l’empire d'Arathor : naissance des Sept Royaumes. 'L'histoire de Warcraft : Les sept royaumes (Web archive US) '-1 000 : Début de la Guerre des Sables Changeants. 'La Guerre des sables changeants *Fermeture de la Porte du Scarabée et confinement des Qiraji et Silithides dans les Ruines d'Ahn'Qiraj. '-823 : Grande chasse d’Aegwynn, Gardienne de Tirisfal, avec l’aide des Aspects Dragons. Destruction de l’avatar de Sargeras. 'L'histoire de Warcraft : Aegwynn et la chasse aux dragons (Web archive US) '-375 '(Approximativement): Abolition de la royauté Gnome 'Manuel de World of Warcraft '-230 : Mort du Haut-Roi nain Modimus Courbenclume. * Tensions exacerbées entre les clans Barbe-de-Bronze, Sombrefer et Marteaux-Hardi. [[Guerre des Trois Marteaux|'Guerre des Trois Marteaux']].' * Prise de Forgefer par les Barbe-de-Bronze. Exil des clans Marteau-hardi vers Grim Batol et des Sombrefer aux Steppes ardentes. * Les Sombrefer, mené par le Thane-sorcier Thaurissan et aidé par sa femme Modgud lancèrent un double assaut contre les autres clans nains. *Invocation de Ragnaros par Thaurissan sur Azeroth, asservissement des nains Sombrefer et création du Mont Rochenoire. * Les Marteaux-Hardis abandonnèrent Grim Batol devenu inhabitable après la guerre pour fonder Nid-de-l'Aigle au nord. Ascension de la Horde '-200 : Les Draeneï mené par Velen arrivent sur un nouveau monde qu'ils nomment Draenor. 'Roman : L'ascension de la Horde * Cohabitation pacifique avec les Orcs autochtones. '-51 : Naissance d'Anduin Lothar 'Tweet de Loreology ''• June 2, 2014 – “@Loreology how old is Anduin Lothar during the First War “Lothar was born in Year -51. The First War began in Year 0 and “ended” in Year 4.” '-44 : Naissance de Medivh ' '''-30 : Le jeune gardien Medivh, âgé de 14 ans, tombe dans le coma. Sargeras commence à corrompre son esprit. * Orgrim et Durotan deviennent amis et seront sauvé par les Draeneï. '-26' : Naissance de Grommash Hurlenfer '-14 : '''Naissance de Khadgar '-10''' : Naissance de Varian Wrynn Tweet de Loreology -May 8, 2014 – “@Loreology Varian was younger than Arthas? So that makes Jaina older than Varian?” “Varian was born in Year -10 and Arthas in Year -4. It is currently Year 30.” '-5 : Kil'Jaeden retrouve la trace des Draeneï et décide de les éliminer en utilisant la population orcs locale. Début du Pacte des Ombres.' * Manipulation de Ner'zhul, création de la 1ère Horde. * Main-mise de Gul'dan sur la Horde et formation du Conseil des Ombres. * Adulte et en pleine possession de ses capacités, Medivh, corrompu par Sargeras, contacte Gul’dan et commence à établir la Porte des Ténèbres. * Massacre des Draeneï par la Horde. * Naissance de Garona Miorque. * Velen et les survivants s'échappent de Draenor. '-4': Naissance d'Arthas Menethil '-3' : Naissance de Jaina Portvaillant Tweet de Loreology - • May 8, 2014 – “@Loreology How old is Jaina?” “Jaina was born in the Year -3.” '-1 : Les orcs de Draenor boivent le sang du démon Mannoroth, condamnant ainsi leur propre race à la servitude, sous la coupe de la Légion Ardente. 'Chronologie officielle (2007) (Web archive US) Première Guerre 0 : (an 592 du calendrier du Roi) Ouverture de la Porte des Ténèbres, arrivée de la Horde en Azeroth. ' * Exil de Durotan et du clan Loup-de-Givre. * Aegwynn affronte son fils Medivh alors possédé par l'esprit de Sargeras. Elle est finalement vaincu mais parvient à fuir en se téléportant en Kalimdor où elle y restera caché en vivant en ermite . * Début de ''Warcraft: Orcs & Humans. Premier assaut de la Horde sur le Royaume d’Azeroth. * Naissance de Thrall '''3 : Mort de Medivh, tué par Anduin Lothar et son apprenti Khadgar. L'âme de Medhiv se met à errer dans le plan astral. 5 : Ascension de Orgrim Marteau-du-Destin, nouveau Chef de Guerre de la Horde. Prise et pillage de Hurlevent. ' *Mort du roi Llane Wrynn Ier, tué par l’assassin demi-orc Garona. Chute de Hurlevent. *Dissolution du Conseil des Ombres après la décimation de ses membres par Orgrim Marteau-du-Destin *Pour sauver sa vie, Gul’dan promet de doter la Horde d’une nouvelle arme et crée des Chevaliers de la Mort, morts-vivants surpuissants. *Mené par Anduin Lothar, les réfugiés de Hurlevent fuient vers Lordaeron, tentant d’échapper à la Horde. * Avec l’aide du roi Terenas Menethil II, Lothar parvint à convaincre les autres royaumes humains de former une alliance : création de l’Alliance de Lordaeron. *Alliance entre les trolls Amani mené par Zul'jin et la Horde d'Orgrim Marteau-du-Destin. *L’archevêque Alonsus Faol fonde un nouvel ordre de combattant : l'Ordre de la Main d'Argent. Uther en est le premier membre. Deuxième Guerre '''6 : Début de la Deuxième Guerre. Début de ''Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness... *Fort de ses nouveaux alliés, la Horde avance vers le nord et détruit une grande partie de Quel’Thalas. *Gul’dan déserte la horde et part à la recherche du Tombeau de Sargeras. *Affaibli par la désertion de Gul’dan, la Horde ne parvient plus à contenir l’Alliance et est repoussée. Défaite de la Horde et internement des orcs dans des camps. Destruction de la porte des Ténèbres. 8: Début de Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal... *Réouverture de la Porte des Ténèbres par Ner'zhul. *Expédition menée par les Fils de Lothar afin d’affronter la Horde sur Draenor avant qu'elle ne soit reformée. Fermeture du portail par Khadgar. *Destruction de Draenor. * Construction du Mur de Grisetête, coupant Gilnéas du reste d'Azeroth. 10 : Le Jour du dragon ''' * Mené par Rhonin, un groupe d’aventurier de l’Alliance s’empare de l’Âme du démon et le détruit. Libération du Vol Rouge de l’emprise du clan Gueule-de-Dragon et chute du dernier clan important en Azeroth. '''15 : Arthas est intronisé Chevalier de la Main d'argent * Naissance d'Anduin Wrynn L'entre-deux-guerres 18 : La Nouvelle Horde ' *Thrall, l'orc esclave gladiateur de Landenoire, s'échappe de Fort-de-Durn. Avec l'aide d'Orgrim Marteau-du-destin et Grom Hurlenfer, il libère les orcs des camps d'internement et les unit dans la nouvelle horde. *'Mort d'Orgrim Marteau-du-Destin. 'Il fait don de son marteau légendaire à Thrall et fait de lui son successeur en tant que Chef de guerre de la Horde. *'Mort de Taretha Foxton et Aedelas Landenoire *'Formation du Fléau ': corrompu par Ner’zhul, l’archimage Kel'Thuzad commence à former le Culte des damnés *'Guerre de l'Araignée', les Nérubiens et Ner'zhul s'affrontent. Le Roi-liche en sort vainqueur par usure et ajoute les êtres-araignées mort à sa grande armée. La guerre de l'Araignée *Ignorant le Culte de la mort se formant dans leurs terres, l'Alliance de Lordaeron éclate. Les Hauts-elfes se retirent de l'Alliance, estimant que les races humaines sont responsables de l'incendie des forêts de Quel'Thalas au cours de la Seconde guerre. Gilnéas et Stromgarde font également sécession .L'éclatement de l'Alliance (Web archive US) 19 : De sang et d'Honneur ' * Tirion découvre que les orcs sont bien plus que de simple monstres assoiffés de sang et font preuve d'honneur après avoir été sauvé par Eitrigg. A son tour, Eitrigg, capturé par l'Alliance, sera libéré par Tirion qui considérait avoir une dette envers son ennemi. Troisième Guerre '''20 : Début de ''Warcraft III : Reign of Chaos et de la Troisième Guerre *La Peste sévit en Lordaeron et transforme ses victimes en goules, répandue par Mal'Ganis et Kel’Thuzad, serviteurs de la Légion Ardente. * Mort physique de Kel’Thuzad tué par Arthas * Arthas découvre que la ville de Stratholme est entièrement contaminée par la Peste, mais ses habitants ne sont pas encore transformés. Arthas décide de massacrer tous les habitants de la ville. * Pour venir à bout de Mal'Ganis, Arthas le rejoint en Norfendre et s'empare de la lame runique Deuillegivre, une arme très puissante mais hantée par l'esprit corrompu de Ner'zhul, qui finira par drainer l'âme d'Arthas et par le transformer en Chevalier de la Mort. * Mort de Terenas Menethil des mains de son fils Arthas '''Roman : Arthas, L'ascension du Roi-liche * '''Mort d'Anasterian Haut-soleil des mains d'Arthas * Mort de Sylvanas Coursevent et résurrection en tant que banshee. * Résurrection de Kel'thuzad en tant que Liche par Arthas grâce au pouvoirs du Puits du soleil . * Kael'Thas, prince des Hauts-Elfes, détruit le Puits de Soleil corrompu et rebaptise les Hauts-Elfes en Elfes-de-Sang. * Mort d'Antonidas * Nouvelle invasion de la Légion Ardente et invocation d'Archimonde en Azeroth par Kel'thuzad * Destruction de la cité-état de Dalaran par Archimonde. *Découverte du continent de Kalimdor, des Elfes de la Nuit et des Taurens par la Horde et l’Alliance. Eveil des druides Kal'dorei. * 21 : Bataille du Mont Hyjal (Troisième Invasion de la Légion Ardente). *Défaite de la Légion Ardente. *Destruction de l'Arbre-Monde, fin de l’immortalité des Elfes. *Mort d'Archimonde. Fin de Warcraft 3 : Reign of Chaos. 22 : Début de Warcraft III : The Frozen Throne. *Les Elfes de Sang menés par leur Prince passent le portail des Ténèbres ouvert par Kael'thas Haut-Soleil et deviennent corrompus. *Bataille au Trône de Glace : Arthas défait Illidan et fusionne son esprit avec Ner’Zhul. *Libéré, Illidan se rend en Outreterre et s'auto-proclame le seigneur. Il réveille les Nagas. *Naissance de l'Aube d'Argent et de la Croisade écarlate. 23 : Trilogie du puits solaire 24 : 'Assaut de Daelin Portvaillant sur Durotar et prise de Theramore. *Ascension du Champion de la Horde, Rexxar *'Mort de Daelin Portvaillant. Fin de Warcraft III : The Frozen Throne. 24: Le Cycle de la Haine 'Roman : Le cycle de la haine * Le démon Zmodlor tente de raviver les tensions entre l'Alliance et la Horde mais sa manoeuvre est déjouée par Jaina et Thrall. World of Warcraft '''25 : Début de ''World of Warcraft… *Début de l’influence du Cauchemar Reptilien dans le Rêve d’Émeraude et apparition des Dragons du Cauchemar en Azeroth. *Défaite de Hakkar à Zul'gurub. *Ré-ouverture des Portes d’Ahn’Quiraj. *Chute du Clan Sombrefer, du Vol Noir et de Ragnaros dans les Profondeurs de Rochenoire. *Défaite de Ossirian l'intouché et de C'Thun à Ahn'Qiraj. * Première invasion du Fléau. * Naxxramas est repoussée. 26 : Début de ''World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade…'' *Apparition des Draenei en Azeroth qui rejoignent l’Alliance pendant que les elfes de sang rejoignent la Horde. *Ré-ouverture de la Porte des Ténèbres par le Seigneur funeste Kazzak. Guerre de l’Outreterre. * La Légion ardente perd le contrôle de Karazhan, la tour de Medivh. *Mort d’Illidan des mains d’Akama & Maiev Chantelombre. *Bataille de Zul’Aman : mort de Zul'jin. *Le Réveil du Puits de Soleil : **Mort de Kael'thas Haut-soleil en Outreterre. **Kil’Jaeden repoussé. **Restauration du Puits du Soleil et rédemption des Chevaliers de Sang. *Tyrygosa aide Malygos à recouvrer sa santé mentale. * A la suite de la Peste Zombie (peste transformant toute la population en goule) , L'invasion du Fléau fût repriste. Cette evenement annonce le retour du Roi-liche. 27: Début de World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King… *Varian Wrynn fait son retour sur le trône de Hurlevent. *L'Ordre de la Lame d'Ebène quitte le Fléau, la plupart des Chevaliers de la mort rejoignent l'Alliance ou la Horde. *Guerre du Nexus. *Guerre des Terres Gelées, contre le Roi-Liche. **Bataille d'Angrathar le Portail du Courroux, mort de Dranosh Saurcroc et chute de Bolvar Fordragon. **Bataille de Fossoyeuse : mort du Grand Apothicaire Putrescin et de Varimathras, déclaration de guerre de l’Alliance à la Horde. ** Construction de l'enceinte du Tournoi d'Argent, ce tournoi ayant pour but de sélectionner les meilleurs combattants pour vaincre le Roi-liche. *Les Secrets d'Ulduar : Yogg-Saron enfermé à nouveau par la Ligue des Explorateurs, le Kirin Tor et la Horde, défaite d’Algalon l'Observateur. * Bataille à la Citadelle de la Couronne de Glace : mort d’Arthas Menethil, Bolvar Fordragon devient le nouveau Roi-Liche. *Reprise des îles de l'Écho par les Trolls. *Début la Guerre civile gilnéenne. *Reprise de la surface de Gnomeregan par les Gnomes. * Prélude au Cataclysm : Invasion élémentaire en Azeroth 28': Début de ''World of Warcraft: Cataclysm…''' *Le Marteau du Crépuscule organise sa campagne de propagande partout en Azeroth, la secte se reconstitue et annonce la fin du Monde. *Éveil de Aile de Mort, le Destructeur ce qui engendre une série de catastrophes naturelles. Azeroth est bouleversée. *Effondrement du Mur de Grisetête et invasion de Gilnéas par les Réprouvés de Sylvanas. La majorité des Gilnéens devenus Worgens à cause de la Malédiction s'exilent vers Darnassus menés par les elfes de la nuit. Les Worgens rejoignent l'Alliance. *Assaut sur le Mont Hyjal par Ragnaros et le Marteau du Crépuscule. *Mort de Sintaria , compagne de Aile de Mort, mise à mort par Caelastraz du vol rouge. *Défaite de Cho'Gall, au Bastion du crépuscule. *Chute du Seigneur élémentaire de l'air Al'Akir dans son propre royaume, le Trône des quatre vents. *Défaite de Nefarian dans La Descente de l'Aile Noire. *Gloire aux Zandalari : sous l’impulsion des trolls zandalaris, les empires Gurubashi et Amani tentent de se reformer **Mobilisation menée par Vol'jin pour contrer cette ascension. *Contre-offensive des Vengeurs d’Hyjal sur les Terres de feu. Le seigneur élémentaire du feu sera défait dans la flèche de Sulfuron par les plus grands champions d'Azeroth avec l'aide des archidruides Malfurion Hurlorage et Hamuul Totem-runique ainsi que de Cénarius lui même. *Thrall et de grands héros retournent dans la passé pour retrouver l'âme des dragons. Après l'avoir en leur possession, ils partent en Norfendre au Temple du repos du ver qui est attaqué par Aile de mort. *Défaite d'Aile de Mort dans le Maelström avec l'aide des Aspects. Suite à ceci, ils perdent leurs pouvoirs respectifs. *Annihilation de Theramore par la Horde sous les ordres du Chef de Guerre, mort de Rhonin. Suite à cela, Jaina décide de détruire Orgrimmar, elle est raisonnée par Thrall et Kalecgos. Elle dirige ensuite le Kirin Tor et s'affilie à l'Alliance. 30: Découverte de la Pandarie par les deux factions. Début de'' World of Warcraft: Mist of Pandaria...'' *Un navire de l'Alliance poursuivit par la Horde, s'échoue sur les terres embrumées de Pandarie. A bord de ce bateau se trouve le prince de Hurlevent, Anduin Wyrnn. *Destruction de la statue de jade de Yu'lon et apparition du Sha du doute. *Assaut des Mantides sur les Chasse-pierre, repoussés par des aventuriers. *Ouverture de la porte au Sommet de Kun-lai menant au Val de l’Éternel printemps. *Défaite de l'impératrice Shek'zeer dans le Coeur de la peur, fuite du Sha de la peur (voir Sha notable), puis mort de celui-ci à la Terrasse Printannière . *Trahison de Garrosh, qui ordonne la mort de Vol'jin en Pandarie. Vol'jin fait semblant d'être mort. Thrall libère les trolls des Îles de l'Echo, des forces kor'kron ayant pris l'île après la trahison. *Résurrection du Roi-tonnerre, Lei-Shen. Mobilisation de Jaina pour l'Alliance, et de Lor'themar pour la Horde, sur l'Île du tonnerre, afin de mettre fin à cette nouvelle menace. *Débarquement de la Horde et l'Alliance dans les Étendues sauvages de Krasarang. Création du Territoire du Lion pour l'Alliance, et de la Halte de la domination pour la Horde. *Anduin Wrynn est gravement blessé par Garrosh Hurlenfer mais il survit. *Défaite des lieutenants de Lei-shen puis du roi-tonnerre lui même dans sa propre forteresse, le trône du tonnerre. *Après de grande tension dans la Horde , Vol'jin monte la révolte Sombrelance contre la horde de Garrosh. *Libération du Sha de l'Orgueil par Garrosh Hurlenfer, le Val de l'Éternel printemps devient engloutit par le sha. *Siège d'Orgrimmar par la Rebellion Sombrelance et l'Alliance, libération du Val (mort du dernier Sha), les fidèles de Garrosh tombent un à un, le Général Nazgrim périt pour défendre la cité. *Le chef de Guerre Garrosh Hurlenfer est défait par la puissance de la Horde et de l'Alliance réunie, il est fait prisonnier des Pandashans et Vol'jin est fait nouveau Chef de Guerre de la Horde. * Toutes les personnalités importantes d'Azeroth sont invitées au temple du Tigre Blanc en Pandarie par les quatre Astres Vénérables : Chi'Ji, la grande Grue Rouge de l'Espoir; Yu'lon le grand Serpent de Jade incarnant la Sagesse; Niuzao le grand Buffle Noir incarnant la Robustesse ainsi que Xuel le grand Tigre Blanc incarnant la Force. * Le procès de Garrosh se déroule en neuf jours. Tyrande Murmevent est nommée Accusatrice pour fournir des arguments aux Astres Vénérables en faveur de la mort de Garrosh Hurlenfer. Baine Sabot-de-sang, quant à lui, est nommé Défenseur afin d'empêcher son exécution. * La chef de guerre Zaela n'est pas morte. Elle et le clan orc Gueule-de-dragon s'allient avec Irion, Thaelen (traître du Kirin Tor et participant à la chute de Theramore) et des vrykuls du Norfendre. Au passage, il délivre un gobelin prisonnier de l'Alliance avec son zeppelin. Tous partent en Pandarie aider Garrosh Hurlenfer à s'enfuir. * Alliance entre Sylvanas Coursevent et sa sœur Vereesa. Sa sœur décide alors de rejoindre Sylvanas à Fossoyeuse. * Garrosh demande à parler avec Anduin, le fils de Varian. * Sylvanas et Vereesa décident de tuer Garrosh en empoisonnant son repas. * Vereesa décide à la dernière minute de dire à Anduin que le repas de Garrosh est empoisonné et refuse d'aller régner sur Fossoyeuse avec sa sœur. * Le neuvième jour est le théâtre de graves évènements : Kairozdormu, un dragon du Vol de bronze trahit les siens et les autres vols. Il s'allie avec le Vol Infini pour aider Garrosh Hurlenfer à s'enfuir sur son monde natal : Draenor. * En partant sur Draenor, Kairoz invoque les doubles provenant d'autres dimensions de chaque personnalité présente. Plusieurs morts et blessés sont comptés. * Les Astres ne prennent pas part aux affrontements directement. A la fin des combats, Chi'Ji la grande Grue Rouge de l'Espoir fait un don précieux à la Horde et à l'Alliance. Elle soigne Jaina Portvaillant, blessée mortellement durant la bataille ainsi que d'autre combattants. * Les membres de la Horde et de l'Alliance se tournent tous alors vers Thrall, l'ancien chef de Guerre, qui déclare qu'ils retrouveront Garrosh et feront justice. * Avec l'aide de Kairozdormu, Garrosh Hurlenfer parvient à intégrer un passé alternatif (35 ans en arrière) dans le but de modifier le destin des Orcs, empêchant ainsi leur corruption par le sang de Mannoroth. Gul'dan est emprisonné. La Horde de Fer se prépare longuement pour l'assaut sur Azeroth, mais chez nous, l'assaut aura peut-être lieu demain... Préparez-vous ! 32 : Début de'' World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor...'' * Assaut de la Porte des Ténèbres par Khadgar, Thrall, Maraad, l'Alliance et la Horde.catégorie:HistoireCatégorie:Encyclopédie Références